The invention relates generally to packaged articles and, more particularly, to packaged musical instruments.
Boxes are widely used to transport, store and protect articles of various size and shape. For some applications, photographs of its contents are applied to outer surfaces of the boxes allowing them to be used as displays in a retail environment. Also, boxes are generally dimensioned according to its contents in the interest of conserving space and material. Accordingly, boxes assume a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the shape and contour of their contents. Some shapes result in boxes with instability which prevents their effective use as displays.
A box specifically intended for displaying a guitar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,483. Although an improvement over prior packaging, the disclosed package does not prevent in all cases instrument handling damage and offers only a single display orientation.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved packaged instrument that can be effectively used for the display and protection of the instrument.